


Bucky New Year/ Buck Naked New Year

by karadin



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Burlesque, Mirrors, New Year's Eve, Nudity, Public Nudity, Stockings, Tuxedos, Walking Canes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin





	Bucky New Year/ Buck Naked New Year

 

A stylish Winter Soldier in tux with tie and tails, spinning a mirror ball on his finger, with an art deco background  
  
please do not repost artwork anywhere!

follow at my tumblr http://karadin.tumblr.com/


End file.
